A barcode is an optical machine-readable representation of data relating to the object to which it is attached. The use of barcodes has grown over the years as a means for providing direct access via a scannable coded image to a website or other information that is embedded within the coded image. With most personal devices now including a camera, a display and code scanner applications, the exchange of data via image capture is possible.
A quick response (QR) code is a type of two-dimensional barcode or matrix that allows interested parties to access information or a specific URL by simply scanning the code with an enabled device. The information encoded can be text, uniform resource locator (URL), or other data. Although initially used for tracking parts in manufacturing processes, QR codes are now used in a much broader context including content delivery to enabled personal devices. For example, QR codes can be used to display text to a user, open a URL, or to compose a text or email. Users with a personal device equipped with the correct scanner application can convert a QR code image to display text, contact information, connect to a wireless network, or open a web page in the phone's browser.